


All games and fun

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Ice Cream, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Written for jearminism on Instagram





	All games and fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jearminism on Instagram

Sasha didn't actually put effort into choosing what to wear: she was just going at Jean's place to play a new game he bought for the Xbox his parents gave him for his 21st birthday, so she went for a pair of white shorts, black Converse and a simple light blue T-shirt, no matter what Mina said about "her and Jean being a match made in heaven".  
While driving to Jean's place, she couldn't stop thinking about Connie's stupid jokes about how Jean and her shouldn't be friends without benefits anymore, and, most importantly, why it came back to her mind in that moment, but she composed herself when she almost crashed against a truck.   
She arrived at Jean's without further incidents and took the stairs to the fifth floor. That place had an elevator, but in order to keep her body in that shape and keep on eating as much as she did, she needed to exercise every time she could.   
She knocked on the door and Jean opened it, with a spoon in his mouth and an icecream bowl in hand. Sasha was about to rant but he cut her off telling her that hers was on the table, with a bag of chips.o  
They ate on the carpet of Jean's livingroom, chitchatting about the latest news: Mikasa and Annie were one against the other in karate world competition finale, Armin was about to name a new specie he found living in the ocean, and Sasha almost chocked on her icecream when Jean spoke  
"No way!"  
"I swear! He told me, he got Mina pregnant and now they are moving in together"  
"Damn I always thought Marco and MIna were some kind of saints"  
"AH! Saints?! He told me about this one time when they were camping with Mina's family and she..."  
"Jean,please, no! I don't want to talk about Marco and Mina's sex stories"  
Jean smirked and tried to go on, but Sasha put a hand on his mouth to shut him up, without noticing the spoon was still full of icecream, so it fell on Jean's shirt. He scoffed and took it off- Sasha tried not to stare, she really did, but when those pecs and abs showed, her brain stopped functioning, letting her eyes settle on Jean's happy trail. But thankfully Jean didn't notice her stare  
"Just a way to get me out of my clothes. Did that Marco thing turn you on so much? Are you that desperate?" Jean managed to say between laughs, while Sasha was hitting him with her knee.   
After a while they both calmed down and started playing at the Xbox for real.,   
Of course, Sasha was in charge of the game, she was a big ass nerd, so it wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise, though, was Jean, who soon doubled Sasha's points. She couldn't believe her eyes, Jean never won against her, never!   
They had three turns, and every damn time Jean won- After the fourth victory, Jean shaped his shirt like some sort of hat and put it on his own head, naming himself King of the House,   
Sasha was a very competitive person, and this made her turn towards Jean with fire in her eyes:  
"ok, asshole, if you win this one too, I will pay for your dinner, wherever you want, but if I win, you will pay dinner to me, ok?"  
"ok, but I choose your place too, I won four times, afterall"  
Sasha scoffed but agreed nonetheless.   
The situation was a neat even until more than half of the game, but suddenly Jean started gaining points again. Sasha didn't know what to do, she never lost, especially never lost to Jean, and she panicked. She then remembered that one time where she flashed Mikasa to take her steak, and did the same to Jean: she pulled her shirt up, revealing a simple red bra embrassing smooth, round, definitely not little breasts- She burst out laughing when she heard the sound of Jean's controller hit the groung, but she stopped when she pushed the shirt down, In front of her, stood a very red, wide eyed, heavy breathing Jean.   
Sasha didn't know how to react, and just stared at him, while his eyes chaged expression, until they set on desire. He had pure desire and want in his eyes, his chest heavily going up and down, slowly, while his tongue traced his lower lip, before biting on it.   
"Damn"  
Jean's word broke the spell, she put her hands on both side of his face and kissed him hard. There wasn't any crescendo, they started making out right away, hugging and tagging close. Jean's hands were big and warm on her back, and when he lifted her shirt to actually feel her skin, Sasha almost moaned.  
She sat on his lap, tilting her head to kiss him even deeper, holding him tight against her. Jean tasted so good, his lips still a bit cold from the icecream were addicting, and his sharp teeth felt so good on her lips. When she pulled away to breathe, her brain started functioning again, and she felt Jean's erection against her ass, and almost chocked on air at the feeling of it...it was now clear why Eren started to call Jean a horse after seeing him naked, damn.   
He must have read in her mind, because he smirked and rolled his hips upwards, brushing his clothed erection against her core, which was now pulsing and getting wetter by the second.  
Sasha gasped and bit Jean's neck, making him grunt and get on his feet, lifting her, and taking her to his bedroom.   
He let her fall opn his bed and she bounced once, the both of them giggling, before he set himself between her thighs, his forearms on both sides of her head.   
"Sash, serious talk, for a moment, ok? First of all, how far do you want to go?"  
Sasha smiled, no matter how movies portraied rough men, to her, a man asking for consent was the sexiest thing alive  
"I want you.."  
"Sasha, I need to know it clearly, please. I don't want to hurt you"  
She caressed his cheek "I want to have sex with you"  
He smirked "ok..You want to stop, we stop, ok? I won't get mad and I won't stop being your friend, understood?"  
she hugged him "Thanks"  
"oh, you'll have reasons to thank me after this, believe me"  
She laughed, but didn't say a word. Both Hitch and Mikasa told her what Jean was capable of in bed, after all.   
They started to kiss again, with much more purpose, grinding their hips together, until Jean lifted her in a sitting position to take her T-shirt off, wasting no time and diving to kiss the exposed parts of her breasts, cupping them in hius hands. Sasha pulled his hair and pushed his head more against herself, looking at him as he mouthed wetly at her skin. He then took off her bra, and she hummed, laughing a little  
"At the first try, good boy"  
He smirked up at her and licked one of her nipples, looking her in the eyes.  
It was too much, the feeling of Jean's hot and wet tongue on her, those whiskey eyes, shining with want and playfulness, so she closed her eyes, letting her head fall on his pillow, exhaling from her mouth.   
After some minutes of playing with Sasha's breasts, Jean started to kiss downwards, her defined stomach and soft sides, while opening her jeans.   
Her head titled up again to look at him, and Jean stopped to check if she was still ok, and she rolled her eyes at this, telling him to hurry up already, before she grew spiderwebs downthere.  
Jean tried to stay serious, poor boy, really did, but he couldn't help himself  
"So that's what you and Reiner were doing at that Halloween party where he was dressed as Spiderman"  
"Jeeaaaan!" she kicked him in the shoulder, but couldn't help but laugh too "you are the worst!"  
"Try my best"  
"Try your best with me, instead than your stupid jokes"  
She blushed after saying that, but Jean's shook expression made her laugh again, before he shook his head mumbling something about needing normal friends.   
He took off her jeans, admiring her body, before taking off his own as well.   
He then lay down beside her, ghosting his fingertips on her inner thigh, making her tremble, while going upwards. He then reached her core, feeling her through her underwear  
"Shit, Sash, you are so wet.."  
"your fault, douche"  
He hummed and started to press more firmly against her, hearing her breath stutter and her underwear get even more wet.   
He then took away his hand to dive into her underwear with it, feeling her without clothes between them.   
She gasped when he did so, moaning softly and tilting her head to kiss him again, while he started to move his fingertips back and forth between her folds.  
When he put a finger inside, she moaned and bit on his lower lip, making him shiver.   
He took her underwear off and pressed against her with four fingers, making her moan and wet like never before in her life, before kissing her on the lips and settle between her legs, putting her thighs on his shoulders.   
He winkled and whispered " tell me in you don't like something, ok? Anything. I want you to have fun, clear?"  
She nodded and let her head fall back, feeling Jean's wet tongue on her, licking and tasting and driving her crazy. He went on for several minutes, before pushing his tongue into her hole, making her moan, sending vibrations through her when he hummed. He then inserted a finger together with his tongue, and Sasha was losing her mind, and then he took her hand and pressed her own fingertips on her clit, winking at her, making a show of licking the slick from around his mouth, before diving in again. She started to move her fingers, every time she brushed against her clitoris, light would sparkle in her mind, and every time Jean put his tongue inside of her, she would feel her throat contract around a moan, He kept on inserting fingers, until he had four fingers inside of her, together with his tongue, and she kept on moving her fingers, and her hand went faster, faster, faster...until she came, moaning Jean's name and clenching rithmically around him. When she felt his fingers leave her, she looked down and moaned at the filthy scene of Jean, tongue right outside her, lapping and tasting her fluids   
He then took his underwear off, and revealed his big, oh so big erection and Sasha nearly fainted at the sight.   
"fuck"  
"in a minute, lemme find my condoms first"  
"shut up"  
Jean chuckled and walked to his wardrobe, taking three condoms with him. Sasha looked at them with wide eyes and then at his face. He laughed breathly  
"You don't know what I'm capable of"  
"Then show me"  
He walked to the bed stroking himself to find some relief, sighing. He precceeded then to put a condom on and set between her legs again, hooking one on his elbow a,d kissing her while getting in.   
The stretch felt incredible, and Jean felt so hot and hard inside of her, and went in so easily because she was still very wet from her past orgasm.   
When he bottomed out, they shared a sweet kiss, that spoke of something more than just sex, but they had time to talk about that later.   
Jean started moving, gently at first, but with more purpose, rocking her body with every thrust, making her moan loudly, scratch his back and arms, chest, everything she could reach, until he put his fingers in her mouth, the ones he used to get her off, and she nade them wet, tasting herself on those digits, before feeling one of them pressing against her ass. She gasped and he asked if it was ok, and she nodded right away, and the feeling of being filled by Jean on both ends was incredible, so hot and filthy. She opened her eyes and saw Jean, head tilted back, breathng heavily, moaning her name every time she clenched on him, muscles shining with sweat, hair falling on his face where they escaped his manbun, and when he locked eyes with her, she came again, clenching on him, milking his orgasm out of him as well.   
He pulled out of both her extremities.   
"Holy shit, Jean"  
He chuckled, laying next to her, chest raising and falling  
"I never..I mean..twice, I never..oh god"  
"just give me 10 minutes, Sash, and you'll have another new record"  
"I can't wait"  
They made out lazily, until she pushed herself up on one elbow  
"Can I ask you to do something?"  
"sure"  
"Can you..emh..take me from behind?"  
"You mean, like doggy style?"  
She blushed "not really, I mean, I never had anything in my ass, but what you did with your fingers, it was great..."  
Jean moaned a bit at the thought "Look, you woke him up in record time"  
She smirked "The least I can do is giving him a good morning kiss, now, isnt'it?"

Sasha licked a stripe from Jean's balls to his tip, tasting the latex of the condom he was wearing until a few moments before, sucking gently on the head before taking him in her mouth, stretching her lips around the hard flesh, feeling Jean's gentle hand in her hair. After five minutes or so, she felt him leaking and heard him oanting, lifting her head a bit, smiling  
"Sash, if you keep doing that imma come before round two. You're way too good"  
"yeah, I'm hella pro"   
They laughed together at that, before Jean kissed her, tenderly, on the mouth. He then got on his feet again, walked towards his wardrobe to take the lube, and walked back to the bed. Sasha was already on her hands and knees, looking gorgeous and filthy. They kissed again, before Jean kneeled behind her, pouring lube on his fingers and beginning to work her open, slowly, deliberately, whispering praises of how good she looked and felt. Soon enough, he had four fingers deep inside of Sasha, so he put on a condom, gave himself a few pumps to fill it completely and started to get in her. Thanks to his ministrations, Sasha didn't feel any pain, only great, complete pleasure.   
It was completely different from her other sexual experiences, it was so intense and mindblowing, she couldn't help but moaning with every thrust from Jean, who was holding her hips with his left hand and her shoulder with his right one, pulling her on his length.   
Sasha was beyond amazing, the way she felt, the way she sounded, the way she was clenching around him every time he hit her particularly deep, she was driving him crazy, and he was getting near his apex faster than he would like to admit, so he put his head on her nape, took away the hand from her shoulder, and moved it between her legs, touching her between her folds, feeling how wet and warm she was.   
Taken between Jean's ministrations both inside of her and on her most sensitive spot, it took another couple minutes or so for Sasha to come, clenching around Jean and moaning his name, between pants. Hed followed soon after, pulling out and disposing of the condom, before collapsing on the bed next to her, both of them with laboured breaths and smiling faces.   
After a while, both of them in their underwear, now, interwined fingers and legs.   
Jean kissed her on the cheek, realizing only now what he had scream while cumming, confessing his feelings for Sasha. She felt him go stiff and mumbling something about needing a shower, but she pulled him down on the bed with her again, smiling wide  
"You reaaly think you can go take a shower without your girlfriend?"  
"girlfriend..?"  
"if..if ou want it too.."  
Jean looked at her with surprised eyes, before smirking and rolling on her again.   
Before the following morning, they had finished Jean's condoms, both of them coming dry, happy and satisfied, already talking abut dates and romantic stuff Jean will never admit to like.


End file.
